story 0251233
by CatoxClove
Summary: ...


"Jacob."

"Hmm?" I mumbled keeping my eyes as I shifted in bed slightly. I felt more than heard Alice roll over so she was looking at me. We were at the Cullen's and it was way past midnight so I was trying to sleep while she just laid there beside me. Most of the time she closes her eyes and even though she never says anything I know it kinda bugs her that we can't actually sleep together. But I guess she just likes to pretend we're normal.

"Someone's outside."

"So? I'm pretty sure whoever it is can't hurt a Werewolf and a vampire." I sighed when I felt her staring at me and cracked my eyes open to look back at her.

"It's more than one, and they're not human." she said quietly probably so whoever outside wouldn't be able to hear.

"It's probably Emmett and Edward or something."

"They're upstairs. I think they know someones outside too because they stopped moving around."

"Then they'll take care of it." I mumbled. I knew she wouldn't let me go back to sleep from the look on her face. I groaned before I got out of bed picking and walked towards the door scratching my head before I pulled it open. Alice slid her hand in mine as I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I stood at the edge of the woods but I couldn't see anything.

"Alright whoever's out here can come out now." I called glancing over at Alice and I realized the rest of the Cullen's had come out. They were all standing completely still as they looked out into the woods and I realized they must've been able to see something I couldn't. But I could hear someone walking towards us, they stepped close enough that I could actually see their face in the darkness.

I knew Alice was scared by how tightly she was gripping my hand. So hard that if I was human the bones would've snapped. But she didn't look scared. She was just watching Aro warily like he might attack at any minute. Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie defensively, actually ready to fight. He was probably the only one who actually wanted to fight.

Aro smiled at us as he walked forward a little bit coming to a stop almost 5 feet away, and Alice shifted forward, trying to be smooth, so she stood in front of me. I mean if I had a lot of pride and didn't know her like I do I might've been offended she didn't think I could take care of myself, but now I know its just how she is. "We'll aren't you all a sight for sore eyes."

"Aro, it's nice to see you again." Carlisle said smiling but it was easy to tell he didn't really mean it.

"Always a pleasure Carlisle." Aro said and everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Almost like we were having an ultimate stare down competition. "I've come to see my favorite Alpha." he said smiling at me and Alice growled moving directly in front of me but Aro just looked over her head at me. If I were him I'd take her more seriously. I mean she might look like a little angel who wouldn't hurt a fly but I've seen her in action. She's like a crazy good fighter. I mean seeing a squirrel on crack is the only thing I can compare Alice's fighting to. Or maybe Rocky, but smaller, and waaaaay prettier.

"No." Alice snarled.

"Now Alice, be civil. In case you've forgotten we had an agreement."

"An agreement?" I asked moving out from behind Alice and she didn't even look at me.

"When you left Volterra Ms. Cullen promised to give you immortality."

"I already have immortality. As long as I keep phasing I'll stay young forever." I said shrugging slightly and Aro smiled his eyes twinkling like he was a little boy on Christmas. A creepy little boy who tortures animals and likes to push other kids off the playground slides and laughs when they start crying.

"Not the kind of immortality I was promised though." he said looking towards Alice.

"Stop."

"I remember a lovely vision of Jacob running through the woods. Fresh and forever young." he turned his head to look at me and I glanced at Alice before I looked back towards him. Everyone else around me was staring at him just as stunned as I was except for Edward and Alice.

"Please don't."

"The first ever hybrid. Instead of golden eyes like any normal vampire his eyes will be hazel. He'll be… amazing." Aro stared at me and smiled at the expression on my face as I felt myself shudder slightly befor I glanced at Alice and she stared back at me sadly. I thought I knew almost everything about her but now I know she's been hiding this from me since day one. "So, the agreement we made no is void. Jacob Black is now a liability to all vampires, there for he must be taken care of."

"What?"

"Over my dead body."

"Well fortunately you're already dead Ms. Cullen." Aro said as Alec and Jane stepped forward out of the woods to stand on either side of him with Felix and Demetri still a few feet behind. I stared at them stunned for a minute, because the last time I saw them they were ripped to pieces, but then I remembered we never actually burned their bodies. I had no idea they would actually form back together if we left them alone but I guess they do. My eyes weren't as good as the Cullen's so I thought about phasing so I could see just how many members of the Volturi were standing out in the woods, but I brushed off that thought almost as soon as I had it. "I'll kill him, or you can turn him. Right now."

Alice actually turned to look at me like she was thinking about it. I mean I could practically see the gears turning through her head. She wanted to do it. She's been worried enough about me getting hurt somehow so why not turn me. The only thing really holding her back was me saying no, and now that the choice was either death or vampire death she could get what she really wanted and she knew I wouldn't be able to be upset with her. Her reason would be that she didn't want me to die. She finally had a reason to force me to do what she wanted without having to take the blame.

"Jacob." she said stepping towards me slowly.

I realized that I finally had to embrace becoming the creature that is my natural enemy…for her. I sighed and resigned to this truth and watched as she brought her lips to my neck and bit.

Then the pain hit me and I blacked out….

3 DAYS LATER

I wake up in the Cullen's house and immediately it hits me….I am a vampire, a bloodsucker, the thing I once tried to kill is now the very being I am. I did it all for one girl…Alice Cullen.

The girl in question then walks in the room and smiles at me and I know in an instant I made the right choice. This change will take some getting used to but as she walks over to me and holds my hand I know she'll be there with me no matter what and I will eventually embrace this lifestyle

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jacob"

Together, we can do anything and so my life as a vampire begins.


End file.
